


The Trouble With Water Fountains

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: AU: Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell meet in Kindergarten. Just a fun little one-shot. (Originally posted on FanFiction.net on January 13, 2018).





	The Trouble With Water Fountains

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up this morning to a tweet from Brittany Snow (with a video) about her trying to drink out of a water fountain. It was the cutest thing. So, then this happened. Just a little one-shot about my favorite Bella. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, the characters from the movie, or anything else to do with the Pitch Perfect franchise.

Chloe Beale was perfection. She was one of, if not the cutest girl in class. She was always smiling and made everyone around her smile. She was smart. You just knew she was going to be the best friend ever. There was only one flaw in the small five-year old's status of perfection - she could not drink out of a water fountain. And here she stood, anxiously awaiting her turn, at the water fountain on her first day of kindergarten.

"Okay, boys and girls," Mrs. Wilson her teacher said. "Get your drink and get back to your seats, please."

"I can't wait until we color," Aubrey Posen, Chloe's brand new best friend said. "That's my favorite."

The line moved slowly as each child took their drink. Chloe bit her lip and furrowed her brow.

"Are they going to laugh at me like my brothers do?," Chloe thinks to herself.

The line moved again and Chloe's heart was beating faster. She slowly raised her hand like Mrs. Wilson said to do if they had a question.

"Yes, Chloe?," Mrs. Wilson said crouching down to the young girl.

"I'm not really thirsty," Chloe said quietly. "May I go back to my seat?"

"You need to stay hydrated," Mrs. Wilson said. "That means your body needs water to help you grow. Just take a sip and then you may go back to your seat."

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe says trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Aubrey was talking about something but Chloe wasn't really listening. The line was getting shorter and she was getting more nervous. Aubrey didn't notice and kept up some endless chatter about her Barbie's.

Stacie Conrad and Beca Mitchell stood in line waiting their turn.

"Stop staring, Beca," Stacie said. "It's kind of creepy."

"I can't help it," Beca said quietly. "It's her hair. It's red. You know my favorite color is red. It just looks so pretty."

"You should talk to her," Stacie said. "Maybe we can all be friends."

"I don't know," Beca said hesitantly. "I only talk to you cause your my cousin. Maybe you should talk to her and then we can become friends with her and Aubrey."

"Okay," Stacie said. "We'll ask them to play with us at recess."

Beca smiled. She really wanted to be friends with Chloe. Beca kept looking at Chloe and she noticed that Chloe wasn't smiling. She only saw her for the first time that morning but she had always been smiling. Beca wondered what could have happened to take Chloe's smile away. She liked Chloe's smile.

The line moved and it was almost Chloe's turn.

"Hey, Aubrey," Chloe said. "Why don't you go next? You said you were really thirsty."

"Thank you, Chloe," Aubrey said and moved in front of Chloe.

Aubrey finished and it was Chloe's turn. She hesitantly pushed the bar in to let the water out. She was really concentrating and just as she leaned in someone pushed her from behind. Her hair and face got wet and she jerked back from the fountain. She turned, water dripping from her, and saw Bumper Allen laughing. Before she could fully understand what had happened, Bumper was pushed to the floor.

"Say you're sorry," little Beca Mitchell yelled at Bumper.

"What's going on here?," Mrs. Wilson said rushing over.

"Bumper pushed Chloe so her hair got wet," Beca said still glaring at Bumper.

"Bumper, go sit in the timeout chair," Mrs. Wilson ordered.

Bumper got up, crying, and stumbled over to the timeout chair.

"And, Beca, I'm going to have to give you a timeout as well," Mrs. Wilson said. "We don't push people."

"Fine," Beca said and turned to Chloe. "Are you okay?"

Chloe just nodded her head. Beca turned and went to the other corner to sit in the timeout chair. Mrs. Wilson told the other students still in line to hurry and get their drinks. She took Chloe over to her desk and pulled out some paper towels and helped dry Chloe off. She made sure Chloe was okay and told her to go take her seat.

Chloe kept looking at Beca. When Beca looked up Chloe smiled at her. Beca blushed and gave her a small smile back. When Beca's timeout was done, Mrs. Wilson told her she could go back to her seat. Beca walked over to Mrs. Wilson's desk.

"Did you need something, Beca?," Mrs. Wilson asked.

Beca said something and Mrs. Wilson smiled at her. She reached behind her desk and gave Beca a small cup. Beca took the cup and went to the water fountain. She got a drink and then put some water into the small cup Mrs. Wilson gave her. She carefully carried it over and put it on the table in front of Chloe. Chloe looked at the cup and then at Beca.

"You didn't get your drink," Beca said. "So, I got one for you."

"Thank you, Beca," Chloe and gave her a big smile.

Beca smiled back. Chloe's smile was back and Beca was happy to see it.

"Want to play at recess?," Chloe asked her.

All Beca could do was smile and nod. Beca and Stacie joined Chloe and Aubrey at recess and they all became friends. Fast forward several years and now they were Seniors in High School.

"I wonder where Beca is," Chloe said as she opened her locker. "She's usually here by now."

"Ugh," Aubrey said. "Why are you still friends with her? It's Senior Year. We have reputations to uphold and hanging out with the alt-girl does nothing to help with that."

"Stop it, Brey," Chloe said. "She's never done anything but stick up for me when no one else will. You're just pissed because Stacie doesn't like you because you're always mean to Beca."

"Stacie has nothing to do with this," Aubrey says with a huff and storms off.

Chloe just chuckles and shakes her head. She grabs the last book she needs and starts walking to class.

"Hey, Beale," Beca says catching up with her.

"Hey, Mitchell," Chloe said. "Are you walking me to class?"

"Of course," Beca said with a smirk. "Someone's got to keep you out of trouble."

Chloe laughed and slapped Beca's side. Beca reached into her backpack and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Here," Beca said handing it to Chloe. "Don't want to have to see you fight with the water fountain. It's really not pretty."

"Thanks," Chloe said sheepishly and took the water.

That's right, for whatever reason, Chloe still had not figured out how to use the water fountain without making a mess. The two girls continued walking down the hallway when someone stepped in front of them. It was Bumper Allen and two of his minions.

"Well, well, well," Bumper said. "What do we have here? It's the alt-girl and her girlfriend."

"Walk away, Bumper," Beca said stepping in front of Chloe. "Why do you insist on continually trying to recreate every instance of me kicking your ass? It's getting old. You're not in Kindergarten anymore."

One of Bumper's 'friends' snickered and Bumper turned to glare at him. He jerked his head back around and looked at Beca.

"You sucker punched me," Bumper whined.  


"Yeah, okay," Beca said and laughed. "What are you going to do about?"

"Fight, fight, fight," the two minions started chanting.

"I would fight her," Bumper said. "But, I hurt my, um, shoulder playing basketball, so I'm going to have to pass on that today."

"So, why are you still here?," Beca asked just as the warning bell rang.

Bumper and his minions hurried off without saying another word. Beca turned to Chloe.

"You okay, Chlo?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said and grabbed Beca in a hug. "Thank you."

"Like I said, Beale," Beca said. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble. Let's go or we're going to be late."

Beca and Chloe entered their class and Chloe sat next to Aubrey and Beca went to the back to sit like she always does. Chloe kept looking over her shoulder at Beca during class, not that Beca noticed. Chloe knew that she had it bad for her friend and was hoping this year she'd have the guts to say something. She sighed and turned back to listen to the teacher.

At the end of the day Chloe met up with Beca at her locker.

"What's wrong, Beale?," Beca asked. "Posen ditch you again and you need a ride."

"No," Chloe said with a small smile. "I was wondering if you could come over later. I want to talk to you about something. Or, maybe just meet me at the park by my house."

"Are you planning to kill me?," Beca asked. "Has Posen finally convinced you to go over to the dark side with her?"

Chloe doesn't know what possessed her but she suddenly pushed Beca against the lockers and kissed her. Beca was shocked but managed to kiss her back before Chloe pulled away.

"I want to talk to you about that," Chloe said and hurried off.

Beca stood there stunned for a minute. Stacie walked up with a huge smile on her face.

"Did I just see THE Chloe Beale kiss you?," Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Beca said and suddenly broke into a big smile. "She said she wanted to talk to me and then kissed me."

"How was it?," Stacie asked.

"Amazing," Beca replied.

Beca's phone pinged and she pulled it out of her pocket to see a text from Chloe asking Beca to meet her at the park at 7:00 pm. Beca smiled.

"Sorry, Stace, I gotta go," Beca said. "I think I have a date with Chloe."

Beca ran off and drove home. She pulled out her homework and just sat there looking at it. She got hungry and ordered pizza. After eating her pizza she checked through her closet for a nice shirt to change into. She opted for her purple and black plaid shirt. Chloe always said it was her favorite. She brushed her teeth and fixed her makeup. She changed her shirt and grabbed her keys and backpack. She was a little early when she parked and got out. She walked over to the picnic area and sat on the top of one of the tables. From this vantage point she could watch for Chloe.

Beca's leg was bouncing up and down. She had been waiting for Chloe for almost half an hour and she hadn't shown up. Finally, at 7:15 Beca jumps off the table, grabs her backpack, and slowly heads to her car.

"I should have known she wouldn't show," Beca thought sadly as she walked.

"Beca!," she heard Chloe's voice call out. "Wait!"

Beca stopped and stood there with her arms at her side. She just looked at Chloe with a frown. Chloe stopped in front of Beca.

"I'm really sorry, Becs," Chloe said. "I had to help my mom clean up after dinner and it took longer than I thought it would."

"Whatever," Beca said. "I gotta go."

"Please, Becs," Chloe said and just dove right in. "I really like you and I wanted to know if you'd want to go out with me? On a date."

Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

"You want to date me?," Beca asked. "Why? Did you lose a bet or something?"

"Beca it's not like that," Chloe said. "I kind of want to be your girlfriend. I want to hold your hand walking down the hall. I want to kiss you in front of your locker. I'm kind of in love you with, Beca."

Beca smiled and looked at Chloe.

"Kind of want to be my girlfriend?," Beca asked. "Kind of in love with me? Where did the confident Chloe Beale that I know and love go?"

"I am very confident about...all this," Chloe said with a smirk.

"You should be," Beca said and pulled Chloe in for a kiss.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?," Chloe said as she pulled out of the kiss.  


"I don't know if I can be girlfriends with someone who can't even use a water fountain," Beca said. "Seriously, Chlo. How can you still not know how?"

"Maybe I've been waiting for you to teach me," Chloe said and laughed. "You want to know when I first fell in love with you?"

"When I punched Bumper in fifth grade when he called your red hair ugly?," Beca asked.

"No," Chloe said. "It was when you placed that cup of water on my table in Kindergarten. My heart was yours from that moment."

"Kindergarten?," Beca asked. "Wow. I didn't realize I really liked you until eighth grade."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. Beca grabbed her around the waist and deepened the kiss. They pulled out of the kiss and Beca leaned her forehead against Chloe's.

"So, when do you want your first lesson on learning how to use a water fountain?," Beca asked with a grin.

"Why should I ever learn how when I have a very hot girlfriend who supplies me with bottled water, like, all the time?," Chloe asked.

Beca doesn't say anything. She just reaches into her backpack and pulls out a bottle of water and hands it to Chloe.

"See?," Chloe says with a smirk. "Best girlfriend ever."

"You're such a dork," Beca said and pulls Chloe in for another kiss.


End file.
